hyouka
by mapara
Summary: lucy y happy por andar de curiosos sufren un pequeño viaje revelando así secretos de el pasado y en lazando futuros. aunque todo tiene un precio y este lo sufre un desesperado natsu
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana relativa mente calmada bueno tomando en cuenta el caos que se causo por los dragones, nuestro gremio favorito se veía mejor que nunca pues después de regresar a su antiguo edificio decidieron usar una parte del dinero recolectado para agradar algunas salas de este de modo que ahora mismo se veía más amplio pero sin quitarle lo acogedor.

Bueno, aunque la mayoría decía ya conocerlo de todos lados, nuestra estimada Lucy pensó que no lo conocía lo suficiente porque vamos un baño tan enorme como podía estar escondido. Así que mientras el gremio estaba ocupado con las reparaciones y en traer algunas cosas de el pequeño gremio de las afueras ella decidió dar .. Una pequeña exploración

_-no digas mentiras solo no quieres ayudar con las reparaciones-_ dijo un gatito azul mejor conocido como happy el cual desde el asusto de los dragones no se apartaba de su lado y es que bueno después de el traumático momento de su muerte de su yo futuro el y natsu eran muy protectores con ella quizás demasiado de tal modo que siempre estaba con uno de los dos siguiéndola

_-claro que no happy solo que siento que no conozco ni mi propio gremio-_ le dijo con tono molesto

_- pero luce lo único importante es la cocina y el tablero de misiones –_ happy era tan simple, pero eso es muy el pensamiento de natsu pensó lucy

_-vamos me da curiosidad, además si no quieres puedes irte-_ le dijo con un poco de molestia

Happy la vio y por un momento pensó en hacerle caso, hasta que recordó la promesa que él y natsu hicieron los dos juraron proteger a lucy para no repetir aquel cruel acontecimiento, con el espíritu renovado negó y se adelantó por el pasillo

_-no me quedo contigo-_ dijo

Mientras natsu no estuviera el seria quien la protegería en su lugar, después de todo no quería ver a natsu triste.

Lucy solo suspiro y siguieron por aquel pasillo

Después de unas habitaciones bacías, armarios de escobas , un archivero, un cuarto de relojes, y cuartos con objetos extraños , happy pensó que o el gremio era enorme o de plano en estos siete años el se encogió por que no recordaba tantas habitaciones y todas las cosas tan raras como esas las tuvieran en el gremio

Lucy también se sorprendió pues esto eran cosas muy misteriosas

_-bueno parece que ya recorrimos todo-_ dijo happy el cual parecía divertido y la verdad fue muy entretenido

_-sip ay esta la biblioteca –_ dijo lucy señalando asía la derecha

_-oye happy que ay por ahí-_ le pregunto con cierta curiosidad

_- que no ves la pared-_ dijo happy fastidiado él quería un pescado ya tenía hambre

_-no mira ay un pasillo –_ dijo lucy avanzó colocando sus manos como queriendo tocar algo inalcanzable, happy la veía como si fuese un fantasma, es decir con terror, pero vamos prácticamente atravesó la pared su mano no estaba

_- ¡aaaaah! ¡Lucy perdió su mano! –_ happy grito mientras giraba en círculos, natsu lo mataría por no protegerla

_-¡happy! Cálmate ve mi mano está bien-_ dijo ella con calma alzando su mano

_-e es verdad –_ dijo con un suspiro, bien su vida estaba a salvo

_-pero acaso no ves el pasillo-_ le dijo lucy a happy

_-no para nada ay un pasillo misterioso –_ pregunto

_-si ay que avanzar -_ -aye-

Sin más los dos avanzaron el pasillo que se abrió se veía antiguo vaya la paredes rocosas giraban y daban aúnas escaleras

_Woow-_ dijeron lucy y happy pues llegaron a una especie de sótano

_Vaya que emocionante-_ dijo happy volando por todos lados

_Si-_ coincidió lucy ella también veía todo con sorpresa esto era increíble

Los dos sin embrago se quedaron sin palabras al pararse en frente de una puerta enorme la cual tenia signos raros en ella

Algo se apodero de lucy en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron de otro color estiro la mano asiendo reaccionar a happy

_-lucy-_ happy se espanto al ver sus ojos pues estos se parecían a los que paso en zentoppia

Sin embargo happy no fue muy rápido pues al tocarla ella y happy desaparecieron en un mar de estrellas

En la planta superior una gran cantidad de poder mágico se sintió asiendo que todos guardaran silencio, en una esquina una mavis aterrada se levanto y miro al makaron

_**Lumen Histoire **ha sido usado-_ contesto con la voz fuerte pero aterrada

Y así con una acción tan simple fue que el destino se rompió, que el pasado y el presente se unían de tal forma que daría paso a un futuro completamente nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

**Bueno espero y tengan un lindo día .**

** perdón por no decir mucho en el cap pasado pero la verdad soy algo nuevo en esto de usar fanfiction XD aunque tengo muchos fics no me atrevo a subirlos, es que bueno me da algo de pena xs.**

**Sin decir más, gracias a todos los lectores y a las personas que me dejaron reviews. Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Por cierto es algo obvio pero fairy tail no es mío**

**Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

…..CAP 2….

levy

_-Hace muchos años existía un continente donde todo era posible, un sueño para algunos humanos de espíritu aventurero, sin embargo los que se atrevían a entrar en esta zona poco explorada del planeta, daban fe de un mundo inhóspito de seres humanos donde los pocos que se encontraban dentro de este continente se habían corrompido en cuerpo y alma volviéndose seres de la oscuridad, alguna clase de demonio decían algunos, los tenía como sus juguetes personales._

_Otros por el contrario contaban historias de criaturas místicas, decían que en sus playas sirenas y monstruos marinos habitaban, sus bosques contenían duendes, nomos y hadas, sus montañas contenías en sus laderas pueblos de gigantes, pero sobre todo en lo profundo de sus selvas las majestuosas criaturas dominantes en todo este continente, aquellos hermosos seres que son conocidos por todos, temidos por su inmenso poder, respetados por su sabiduría, aquella raza mística, los dragones._

_Unas criaturas fascinantes si pero cuidado, estos seres son muy obstinados, para ellos los humanos son meramente criaturas débiles sin otro uso aparte de un bocadillo._

_A pesar de ser territoriales estas criaturas fantásticas convivían en armonía, con un equilibrio frágil pero estable, este continente fue conocido como ishgal._

_La tierra donde la magia se formo.-_

Levy paro de leer, con un suspiro releyó el fragmento otra vez de ese desgastado pergamino. Con resignación dejo el pergamino en la mesa y quitándose las gafas miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el gremio, desde que ocurrió aquel incidente donde aquella repentina magia se sintió mavis en persona le pidió que investigara lo que pudiera sobre ishgal, claro que si mal no recordaba ese era el nombre antiguo del continente, pero todo lo que encontraba no era de mucho atrás, y de ahí en más todo lo demás eran meras historias de leyendas, cuentos para niños pequeños, cosas que no tenían realmente un lado científico.

Con cansancio se encamino a la sala del maestro para dar su reporte sobre aquella investigación.

Para que quisieran aquello, suponía tenía algo que ver con aquella magia, desde ese momento mavis y makarov se encerraron en su estudio o en la biblioteca y si alguno preguntaba, ellos decían que se debió a algún tipo de magia portadora residida en algún objeto del almacén. Pero de ahí en más nada.

Ugh con paso cansado se detuvo, en frente de la puerta, estaba por tocar para entrar cuando una conversación la distrajo.

-_makarov, sabes bien que significa todo esto, alguien la uso y ahora no sabemos quién y por qué si esto es sabido por los del consejo o peor aun por __**ellos**_- la vos dulce y tierna de mavis era distinta se notaba la preocupación y el nerviosismo en el tono de su voz.

-_lo sé, seguro es una broma_ – dijo makarov- _alguno de esos críos debió de romper algún objeto mágico_- trataba de razonar el maestro con la primera

-_aun así esto es muy sospechoso, después de todo era resguardada con magia muy poderosa_-desde luego pensó levy esto debe ser algo serio, la cantidad de magia era tanta que por un momento pensó que volverían a aparecer los dragones , uy no, por el amor de mashima, ojala eso no pase, después de todo, ya había oído decir a varios, en susurro claro, que a pesar de contar con dragon slayers estos no pudieron ganarle a ningún dragón, aquello era preocupante por supuesto pues si volvía a ocurrir algo así era necesario tener una defensa más eficiente.

_Uf_ – con un suspiro toco la puerta del despacho para así entregar su informe.

_Disculpe maestro y primera_-dijo levi entreabriendo la puerta

_-o levy-chan_ –en ese momento se encontraba sentada con una gran sonrisa pateando sus pies que sobresalían de el escritorio en el cual está sentada, mavis volvía a su carácter alegre pensaron

_-ejem ya terminaste lo que te pedimos levy_- pregunto el maestro con cuidado

_-hum pues si ya investigue en todo lo que pude pero lo único que encontré mayormente fueron fragmentos sin mucha relevancia_- dijo ella con un suspiro.

_-si ya me lo suponía-_ dijo mavis de modo un tanto serio- _digamos que ese periodo de tiempo fue hace más de 400 años atrás, en esa época no se tenía mucho requerimiento el escribir todo-_ dijo mavis con un suspiro suave

_-hum, si no es mucha molestia para que es necesaria esta información_- pregunto un tanto tímida levy por el cambio tan brusco de personalidad de mavis pues ahora se encontraba pensativa y muy seria.

_-o veras levy eso es un asunto que-_ sin embargo antes de que makarov prosiguiera

Mavis tomo la palabra _– no es nada es pura nostalgia mía_- dijo con una tenue sonrisa_- pero gracias por tu esfuerzo-_

Levy medito si debía dejar las cosas así o preguntar mas sobre el tema pero por la mirada que mavis le estaba dando, decidió dejar las cosas así e ir mejor por algo al bar, quizás lucy ya hubiera vuelto de su departamento y pudiera comentarle el nuevo libro que encontró en la librería.

Con ese pensamiento levy se retiro de la sala.

Fin levy

Mavis veía por la ventana del despacho totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, makarov la observo desde que levy salió se veía un tanto perturbada.

_-disculpe pero mavis, realmente cree que alguien la haya usado_- pregunto makarov con cierta perplejidad en la voz

_-si-_ dijo de moro muy suave-_de_ _hecho tengo una teoría pero será mejor esperar para confirmarla-_

_-teoría-_ pregunto curioso makarov de pronto su rostro mostro serenidad –_usted sabe quien la uso no es así-_ mavis se volvió a makarov y con una sonrisa se disponía a contestar cuando un alboroto les llamo la atención. Los dos se apresuraron a ver qué ocurría.

El alboroto fue causado por nadie menos que Natsu Dragneel.

El se veía sudoroso y en un estado de completa desesperación, sin embargo lo que causaba el alboroto era el hecho de ser sostenido por varios hombres del gremio entre ellos gray.

_-natsu que se supone que haces_-dijo makarov con completo enojo pues la razón era que natsu trataba de derivar un muro del gremio.

_-¡viejo!_ – natsu se calmo un poco-_es que lucy y happy no están_- dijo con un tono angustiado

El gremio se calmo al momento y prestaron atención, los que estaban un tanto retirados decidieron acercarse para oír que decían.

_-¡qué!,_ _pero ¿no estaban ayudando en las reparaciones?_- pregunto gray

_-no, no aparecieron en todo el día, pensé que lucy estaba aun en su departamento_- levy se veía un tanto desconcertada mientras sostenía un libro con fuerza contra su pecho.

_-pero esperen si vinieron_- mira llamando la atención –_yo la vi en la mañana con happy_- dijo siendo apoyada por cana y lissana.

-_si es por eso que seguí su olor desde su casa pero solo me dirigió al gremio y ya busque por todos lados y no están-_ decía un natsu angustiado

_-calma natsu, pero ¿por qué tratas de derivar esa pared?_- pregunto erza más seria de lo normal.

_-es porque el olor de lucy y happy sigue después de esta pared_- dijo natsu

Simplemente se dejo guiar por su olfato, y este se angustio mas al no dar con ellos aun que, es un poco perturbador el instinto animal de los dragones slayers, en el caso de natsu, sale más a la luz al tratarse de lucy.

_-momento_- mavis apareció al lado de natsu asiendo que varios gritaran por el susto.

_-dices que su olor viene de aquí_- dijo mavis con ansiedad notable

_-s si-_ dijo natsu aun un poco sorprendido por su cambio tan rápido de lugar.

_-mackarov mi hipótesis es correcta_- dijo mavis de modo muy serio y tétrico.

Se voltio y coloco la mano en el sitio indicado relevando así una entrada entre el muro de la biblioteca.

El gremio se quedo en completo silencio.

_-sí que asido usada_- dijo en un susurro

Mackarov se puso pálido y coloco sus manos en el rostro de un modo que denotaba angustia y tristeza. su rostro siempre sereno hora denotaba demasiada angustia por lo que no quería que los demas vieran aquella emoción,

_-oo e entonces l lucy y h happy son..-_ mavis solo asintió

_-qué pero que está pasando-_ pregunto natsu esperanzado de que le dijeran que paso con lucy y happy

_-lo lamento pero lucy y happy ya no están_- mavis seguía dándole la espalda a los del gremio con su mirada fija al pasillo su voz sonó cortada y muy débil por lo que casi nadie la oyó

_-como que no están_- pregunto medio gruño natsu –_los huelo ellos estaban aquí_ – dicho esto corrió pasando al lado de mavis y adentrándose en el pasillo

_- a llegado el momento, por favor sígan me_- dicho esto mavis siguió a natsu

Los demás un tanto conmocionados pero sobre todo intrigados los siguieron.

Aquel pasillo de piedra y escaleras sorprendieron a todos, lo sorprendente es que prácticamente la entrada esta a la vista, muy resguardad pues a pesar de que muchos pasan por ahí nadie fue capaz de darse cuenta de la sala donde ahora se encontraban.

Makarov y mavis se pararon directamente atrás de natsu quien estaba petrificado en frente de una puerta muy parecida a la utilizada en el plan eclipse solo que de un color dorado intenso y con símbolos diferentes en la orillas.

-¡_hijos míos este es el secreto de fairy tail su nombre es __**Lumen Histoire **__pero antes de proseguir jurar todos en el nombre de fairy tail, en honor a su magia. Por sus nakamas, que este secreto seguirá siendo eso un secreto sellado en estas paredes y resguardado por todos!- _dijo mavis

Al momento todos asintieron –_lo repito jurarlo por vuestros corazón- _ante ellos sonó la voz mas grave que ellos habían oído de mavis, en ese momento comprendieron, ante hechos ya no estaba la dulce y alegre mavis, estaban ante la primera maestra de fairy tail, la que formo y moldeo el gremio desde sus simientos.

_¡aye!_ – le respuesta fue dicha por todos, sin ninguna duda. mavis los contemplo de forma analítica, ellos eran los herederos de su voluntad,hijos de su gremio, así como ellos no dudaban, ella tampoco lo haría. con un suspiro y viendo que makarov aun se mantenía con un rostro aunque mas sereno este se veía pálido decidió ella misma ser la que aclarara todo, preparada se volvió a ver al gremio

_-bueno escuchen bien porque no repetiré lo que diga y nadie debe decirlo a voces fuera de esta sala esto será exclusivamente para miembros-_ dijo

_-hace muchos años a mi se me dio la tarea de resguardar este artefacto mágico, por un viejo amigo, no quise un dar mas sobre su procedencia pero, tiempo después fue llegada a mi la información de que varias personas buscaron apoderarse de el y por consiguiente fue derramada mucha sangre, por lo que se le considera un objeto hasta cierto punto maldito- _dio una pausa para que la mayor información fuera captada por todos. Aun que laxus y varios más supusieron no decía la historia completa_._

_-hace varias horas sentimos aquel flujo elevado de magia, makarov y yo pensamos que alguien la había usado_- dijo de modo serio, al decir esto varios comenzaron a sacar conclusiones.

Entre hechos levy –¿_pero eso quiere decir?_- dijo exaltada y con cierta angustia

Mavis asintió _–todo indica que las personas que lo usaron fueron happy y lucy_- la nueva revelación basto para dejar asombrados a todos los presentes.

_¿Pero como puede ser eso posible?_- pregunto erza alterada de pensar donde han ido a parar sus amigos

-_si lo que dices es verdad la coneja y happy están_- dijo gajeel

-_si , ellos viajaron 400 años en el tiempo_- dijo mavis de modo serio

-_¡no! Como puede ser_- natsu grito haciendo amago de llegar a la puerta con clara intención de golearla

_-cálmate-_ le grito gray, todos se alteraron, algunos estaban pálidos y otros tantos como Wendy lloraban e silencio otros como gajeel, laxus y Charlie estaban serios pero tenían el rostro pálido o se mordían el labio como erza.

_-como quieres que me calme_- natsu quería correr a la puerta y destrozarla si funciono con los dragones quizás _-¡alto!-_ grito mavis suponiendo las intenciones de varios

-_pero primera si la destrozamos ellos volverán_ -dijo mira siendo apoyada por otros, al parecer natsu no fue el único con aquel pensamiento, varios ya estaban preparándose con magia poderosa, principalmente el equipo natsu (o los 3 que quedan).

-_no eso no pasara_- dijo mavis con pesar

_-La puerta es diferente esta es una puerta que es más un vía de conexión entre tiempos un puente no servirá de nada, si se destruye lo único que causaran será que no puedan regresar nunca a este tiempo-_ lo dijo de modo tétrico y con una voz que sonó mucho más madura.

Eso logro que todos pararan sus intentos y prestaran atención en sus palabras.

_-entonces que podemos hacer_- pregunto levy desesperada, solo de pensar donde estará lucy y happy, le daba pánico.

_- esta puerta solo sirve como receptor ahora no podrá hacerse nada de este lado solo se puede de un lado a la vez_ -dijo con un suspiro.

Todo el gremio se angustio, natsu solo pudo ver con desesperación la puerta.

-solo nos queda esperar y orar por que ellos regresen- dijo mavis .

_-lucy, happy por favor tengan cuidado-_

**_..._**

**bien esto fue todo, pensaba poner esta parte después pero e****s que ft no es ft si no sale o se menciona al menos una ves a natsu XD ademas pienso que esto aumenta el misterio y le da mas emoción. **

**no se preocupen, espero tener listo el siguiente cap para el fin de semana, así no los dejo con la intriga de donde estan lucy y happy aunque creo ... ya se han dado una idea XD. **

**sobre el siguiente cap solo les diré que esta muy largo hasta ahorita.**

**:) se cuidan y coman mucho helado XD**


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3

fairy tail es de mashima-san

* * *

pov lucy

Al abrir los ojos se vio rodeada por arboles, con sorpresa se levanto, se sentía triste y muy desorientada, pero extrañamente no tenia miedo ni ningún sentimiento negativo que normalmente sientes en este momento, como miedo o desesperación.

A su lado paso un extraño pájaro de color azul con una larga cola, el cual silbaba de una manera muy curiosa, guiada por lo linda que le pareció el ave y sin saber que mas hacer se dejo guiar por aquel ser hasta llegar aun rio que simplemente le corto el aliento.

El rió de agua cristalina brillaba a causa de los rayos solares, el agua era tan clara que se podían ver los pesecitos. Pero lo que mas llamaba eran las hermosas flores que rodeaban todo el rió y seguían de el otro lado donde había un prado repleto de estas flores.

Magnolias, si esas eran las flores de aquel sitio, unas flores místicas según leyó en algún libro.

Con felicidad camino por su orilla, sin acercarse mucho al lago, por miedo a caerse.

Adelante, se vio un pequeño puente de color rojizo, con una risa suave corrió para pasar el arroyo.

Antes de pasarlo se detuvo y para sorpresa en el rió, el reflejo que le devolvió la suave sonrisa no fue el de una chica de 17 años, no era el de una niña de no mas de 4 años, con dos coletas desordenadas, unas mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la risa, un curita en su nariz, suponía que por un raspón o algo así y unos curiosos y risueños ojos achocolatados que brillaban mucho.

Con una risa suave continuo corriendo asía el prado, pero se paro en seco por una voz ronca y grave.

-por fin, te estuve esperando, por muchos años- con sorpresa miro y entre el prado a unos metros, en un sitio lleno de aquellas flores, una criatura, con piel de escamas rojas, ojos negros como el carbón, unos cuernos puntiagudos y dos alas se alzaba enfrente de ella.

Aquel ser la miro, ella le dio mucha curiosidad pues esa sonrisa con dientes puntiagudos se le asía conocida de algún lado.

-eh hola- dijo la niña de un modo curioso y tímido

-je cuanto tiempo lucy- el ser le respondió con una suave voz y mientras trataba de descifrar donde vio esos ojos la imagen se disolvió haciéndola regresar a su presente.

Con un sobresalto lucy se despertó, un sueño pensó.

Vaya que curioso siempre había tenido sueños un tanto raros, sobre todo cuando se metía mucho en algún libro. Pero este se sentía extraño como si fuese parecido a un recuerdo.

Que extraño, pero tuvo que olvidar aquel asunto cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cama, ni en su sofá o en la barra de el gremio, ni mucho menos en la enfermería de el mismo.

Estaba en un bosque selva o algo parecido, solo veía la infinidad de arboles y vegetación que la rodeaba, y la verdad no sabia identificar nada de las plantas que veía.

Ugh recuerda que fue lo que ise- dijo en un murmullo, quisas solo había salido volando por alguna pelea de el gremio y termino tirada en el bosque cercano, mira que si era posible teniendo encuenta su fuerza sobrehumana de la mitad de los miembros o quisas happy y natsu la llevaban a su casa pero ivan tan cansados que… espera -¡happy! Grito y se levanto

ya, recordaba la puerta, el sótano raro, y luego BAM todo negro.

Sin meditar mas giro a su alrededor y ahí en un brócoli, dijo un árbol enorme, se encontraba happy completamente dormido con un burbuja de baba y todo

Suspirando lucy se acerco a el - ¡happy! – grito una…. Dos….tres y el gatito no se despertaba

Ugh, ese minino, reuniendo aire lucy volvió a gritar esta ves muy muy fuerte -¡HAPPY!

Pero al terminar un fuerte rugido se oyó a su izquierda, luego a su derecha , sudando lucy giro a su espalda se oyó mucho mas cercano.

Un happy adormilado apareció a su lado con sus recien aparecidads alas, -que pasa lucy ya esta el desayuno- pregunto

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, un animal parecido a una toro peludo, a pareció gusto atrás de ella – ahhhhh!- el grito de happy y luce se escucho fuerte y claro.

Happy y lucy se abrazaron y comenzaron a temblar cuando el toro se acerco pudieron ver como corría despavorido pasando a su lado –pero que demonios- pensó lucy y con una gotita en la cabeza ella y happy suspiraron, menos mal pensé que seria atacada po… pero antes de que algo mas pasara por su cabeza gusto donde vino el toro, se escucharon pisadas y la tierra tembló.

-l…lucy que es eso- pregunto un happy temblando mientras se agarraba de la pierna izquierda de lucy.

O mi dios, eso es … ella y happy se quedaron sin palabras cuando en frente de ellos apareció un ser de el cual no sabían si correr huyendo, o hacer la pregunto de la cual sabían un dragón slayer de fuego aria en esa situación.

No puede ser en frente mio se alzaba un dragón, un enorme dragón rojizo con… espera, su pelo es… ROSA.

El enorme dragon de ojos verdes safiro nos miro y dio un gruñido

Comen so hablar en una lengua muy rara no entendía nada, lo único seguro es que parecía fastidiado me atrevería decir que ese toro era su presa e interrumpimos su casa.

-luce tengo miedo- dijo happy mientras gimoteaba, en ese momento reaccione y sin esperar nada tome a happy en mis brazos y en una mano mi llave de loke.

-¡ábrete puerta de leo!- pero nada paso, el dragón me miro curioso como esperando o deduciendo, pero por que demonios no funciona.

Sin esperar nada, utilice todas las llaves y nada. – ugh por que no funciona- grite con mucha frustración. Resignada me dispuse a enfrentar al dragón para defender a happy cuando me di cuenta el estaba … AL LADO DE EL DRAGÓN OBSERVÁNDOME,

-happy se puede saber que demonios haces- le pregunte con una benita, yo tratando de protegerlo y el ahí como si nada.

Ahora viendo al dragón me doy cuenta que parecía divertido y muy curioso por la cara que estaba poniendo. Pero no debo fiarme capas y piensa el modo en el cual puede cocinarme, pensé.

Aunque los dragones cocinan ….o ¿no?

-oye lucy, este dragon parece inofencivo- dijo happy mientras volaba y se posaba enfrente de el, como si eso lo isiera reaccionar el dragon profiro un fuerte y aterrador gruñido.

Antes de que me diera cuenta happy se puso atrás de mi, pero yo estaba preocupada por como el dragon se alsaba ante nosotros de nuevo , de manera retadora, yo supuse ya se había decidido en como nos cocinaría, gimiendo tome a happy y… corri corri como si mi vida dependiera de echo, lo cual asi era.

Pude escuchar una risa pero vamos en ese momento a quien le importa si el dragon se esta riendo, después de acologia y de los juegos mágicos los dragones = a miedo, miedo y dientes filosos.

Corri atraves de el bosque con happy en mis manos el cual temblaba mucho, eso fue asta que me cai –kyaaa- eso me dolio mucho.

Estas bien lucy- happy se also con sus alas –si no te preocupes- trate de levantarme cuando otro rugido pero este enfrente de mi nos espanto a mi y a happy, otro dragon esta ves de un verde jade intenso, apareció enfrente, se veía aun mas atemorizante que el que dejamos atrás.

Este a diferencia de el pasado no dijo nada simplemente gruño y comenso a moverse en círculos estaba asechando casi como un gato, aun que este ser era mucho mas grande y aterrador que un simple leoncito de circo, de nuevo sin pensarlo me puse en frente de happy y tomando mi latigo me dispuse a protegerlo, estabes happy no se movia, y entonces cuando el dragon giro asi a mi izquierda se lanso de lleno asia nosotros de forma rápida, salte llevándome con mi latigo a happy el cual por poco era atrapado entre los dientes de el dragon. Tome a happy de nuevo en mis brazos y corri pasando, con un salto, la cola de el dragon, escuche como el dragon giraba de forma rápida llevándose algunas plantas con su cola.

Voltien para ver como una de sus patas se dirigía a happy y a mi, rápidamente ise una voltereta pde forma que happy se refugio entre mis brazos, lastimosamente me olvide que el dragon giro por lo que su cola volvió a quedar enfrente mio y de happy, me dio con su cola en pleno estomago asiendo que soltara a happy

-happy ay que uir volando- le dije al tratar de levantarme de el árbol en el cual me lanso el golpe, estaba sangrando de mi boca, y me sentía devil

-si - gimotio happy quien estaba a lado mio, saco sus alas, y se acerco tomandome volamos asta ser alcanzados de manera sorpresiva por la cola. Como puede ser tan rápido pensé con asombro, caimos de lleno al piso rocoso, rápidamente me levante.

Happy vamos vuela y huyamos- le dije mientras esquivaba lo mas que podía al dragon que seguía atacando con golpes de su cola y patas, me di cuenta que el dragon no nos tomaba en serio pues este no usaba su magia era pura fuerza física,

-no puedo volar – dijo con mucha desesperación, con sorpresa lo mire el estaba en el mismo lugar donde había caído al principio yo después de ese golpe.

El dragon en ese momento giro y con su cola aremetio contra happy .

-noo!- gritando me lanse rodeando con fuerza a happy demodo que fui lansada con happy en mis brazos, con un quegido lo mire happy sollozaba pues por lo que sentí chocamos contra una pared de rocas y al usar solo un brazo para evitar llocar con las rocas este se rompió por lo que la sangre mancho mi camisa un poco, trate de sonreírle pero eso solo lo iso llorar mas fuerte.

Happy –le dije en tono decidido- quiero que uyas- asiendo esto me pare con decisión a pesar de el dolor en mi brazo yo devia protegerlo.

-no no te degare lucy- el lloraba mientras se aferraba con sus patitas a mi pierna.

-vamos corre lo distraeré pero por favor trata de esconderte- le dije mientras observaba como el dragon se acercaba nos había lansado unpoco legos, mientras mas se acercaba vi como su boca se abria de moso que esos dientes puntiagudos y filosos se aomaban. Ugh asi que moriré asi .con recicnacion mire a happy quien a pesar de todo no se movia, sonreí morir asi no es tan malo. Pensé.

Sujete a happy en mi braso y cerre los ojos .perdon por no ser mas fuerte- le dije en tono muy triste.

-no yo… también soy débil- dijo –yo le prometi a natsu que te protegueria y fache- lloro con fuerza mientras se aferrava a mi playera.

Mire al frente esperando ver las fauces de el dragon pero para mi sorpresa sobre mi y happy de modo protector se alsaba aquel dragon rojo, gruñendo el y el otro dragon parecieron hablar en sus mentes pues gruñendo el dragon jade se dio la vuelta y alzando el vuelo se alego.

Con un suspiro y temblando cai de rodillas al y yo abrazados sollozamos mientras el dragon rojo se daba la vuelta para encararnos.

Este nos vio con sus grandes ojos verdes de un modo que sentí que me sermoniaba,

Ugh me siento tan cansada, pero bueno supongo que no es tan malo este dragon.

-um gracias- le dije dándole una sonrisa al dragon rojo, este pareció sorprendido. Me miro durante un segundo , luego sonrio y para mi sorpresa una voz suave sono en mi mente

-no ay de que supongo- lo mire con mucha sorpresa

-espera me hablas por mi mente- le pregunte

-em si supongo que para un humano, que una criatura tan bruta hable es mucho- dijo de forma que su osico y so una forma rara que me pareció un puchero

-em no la verdad, unos amigos me dijeron que los dragones son muy inteligentes- le dije con un susurro. Pero pareció que el volumen e mi vos a el no le dificulto escucharme

- wow enserio- dijo con unos ojos enormes y podía jurar que tenia estrellas a su alrededor

-si somos geniales – dijo asiendo caras raras. Este dragon parece un poco raro pensé –oye no soy raro, la rara eres tu- me dijo mientras se acercaba mucho a mi a happy.

-quien ariesga su vida por una bola de pelo chichona- me dijo de modo curioso

-o bueno sabe sabroso. Por eso lo defiendes verdad- dijo con una cara de hambre con miedo apreté a happy este se movio nervioso- aye no soy comida- dijo entonces lo mire asi que también happy lo oye.

-pues claro humana rara, mi mente permite que me escuhen bien – dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció soncarrona, hm ya veo.

-entonces puedes hablar con tu mente wow eso es cool- dijo happy con sus ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa supongo

-jejeje si lo dijo soy el dragón mas genial- dijo de nuevo de modo fanfarrón.

-ejem mm bueno señor sabe donde estamos- tratando de ser lo mas amable posible no vaya a ser que cambie de idea y nos cocine, aunque en serio los dragones cocinan.

-no, la verdad no se que es eso de cocinar- ese dragón no sabe cuando dejar de leer tu mente o si.

El enorme dragón soltó un gruñido agudo que a mi parecer sonaba a una risita.

-bueno están al oeste de las montañas- el enorme dragón me miraba algo raro ahora-dime que hace una humana en un territorio de dragones, o es acaso que vienes por un…. – el dragón que en un principio parecía amable cambio su mirada y postura a un amas seria –vienes en busca de un astrikí̱ kleidí – siento que el dragón esta preguntando algo de lo cual no queria oír su significado

No se de que me estas hablando- le dije un tanto asustada por su postura la cual se me asía de un león a punto de atacar.

En serio humana no trates de mentirme-a pesar de lo que dije no me creé, mientras trataba de pensar como demonios descifrar como hacerle entender el piso volvió a temblar y de uno de mis lados un enorme dragón de el mismo color rojizo y cabello rosa a pareció, la única diferencia son los ojos los cuales son de un negro intenso.

Espera este dragón lo e visto en algún otro lugar, el dragón me miro con una mirada analítica luego bufo y le dirigió una mirada al otro dragón, de nuevo aquella extraña lengua

Τι στο διάολο κάνεις με έναν άνθρωπο βιασύνη και τον σκύλο χορτάτο*1- el dragon se veía molesto y su tono era muy amenazante o por lo menos para mi

αλλά ο πατέρας, που δεν είναι σαν τα άλλα μυρίζει διαφορετικά*2- el dragon oji verde parecía un tanto raro

ασφάλισης ανεξάρτητα κρασί για εκείνο το ηλίθιο μύθο και σας είπε να σταματήσουμε να μιλάμε ο deverias ανθρώπου που είδε τι συνέβη με το *5- ahora si creo que me comera o algo por que su mirada se volvió mas dura y fría

Sin embargo el dragón se coloco de nuevo de modo protector, sus patas delanteras me rodearon y su rostro se coloco a un extremo mio dejándome a mi en medio de los dos dragones

Happy se encontraba de nuevo atrás de mi. Antes de que si quiera me moviera las palabras de el drgon oji verde me detuvieron –quieta humana- de nuevo hablaba por mi mente.

Τι είναι αυτά που λες τηλεπάθεια*4 - el dragon enfrente mio tenia una cara muy peculiar de sorpresa sus enormes ojos negros me miraban de una forma la cual se denotaba lo curioso que el se sentía por mi

αν ο πατέρας σου είπε γιατί είναι διαφορετική, αισθάνεται πολύ ισχυρό κάρμα σε αυτό*5 –ahora no solo me veía raro el dragon rojo si no que el oliverde también me miraba con sorpresa

αποθηκεύει δεν αλλάζει τίποτα*6- el dragon rojo le mando una mirada un tanto reprobatorio casi como si lo regañara

ξέρω, αλλά esque φαίνεται ότι έχασε, η γλώσσα τους είναι διαφορετική από τους ανθρώπους που έρχονται πάντα*7-oye por que el ojiverde ahora me ve con pena

aaaa que estrés no entender de que demonios hablan y luego parece que hablan de mi

επιτρέψτε μου να *8- el dragon rojo se acerco mucho a mi de nuevo me examinaba pensé, una voz ronca sono en mi mente.

-humana dime puedes entenderme ahora- el dragon rojo habla por mi mente

-vaya tienes razón hijo esta humana es algo diferente de lo normal- dijo con una sonrisa, espera hijo entonces el dragon de detrás es su hijo

-sip humana rara el es mi padre – me dijo esta ves la voz de el dragon pelirosa

Que son padre e hijo- pregunto happy que asta ahora salía de detrás mio

Que es esto una rata- el dragon rojo al parecer nunca había visto a alguien como happy

Tu cres papa yo lo veo mas como un zorro- genial ahora los dos dragones dicutian por saber que es happy

Deveriaamos comérnoslo- dijo padre a hijo

Que no, alto ahí ustedes dos – les dije antes de que siquiera abrieran la boca tome a happy y lo sujete con fuerza –el es mi amigo y no dejare que se lo coman-

Los dos dragones me veían sorprendidos –aunque el no es de tu raza lo defiendes- pregunto un tanto conmovido y emocionado el dragón pelirosado( hijo)

-pues claro la raza no tiene nada que ver con la amistad- le dije de forma muy segura y a pesar de que sabia que ellos me oían por mi mente lo dije muy fuerte y claro.

En mi mente pasaron escenas de mis aventuras con happy y todas las veces que lo protegí

Ellos por alguna razón parecieron verlas también pues el dragón rojo (padre) pareció sorprendido.

ψυχάδερφος- dijo con una suave voz el dragón pelirosado que si bien no le veía el rostro pues estaba detrás de mi pude sentir como se relajaba.

Esta palabra y so sonreír a el dragón rojo el cual pareció relajado en un momento y se recostó en la hierva –bien dime humana de donde eres actúas muy distinto que los humanos con los cuales me e topado en toda mi vida-

Vaya si que son algo bipolares no- pensé, me sentía muy confundida después de todo este cambio de humor tan rápido.

-ey deja de decir cosas raras que parecen insultos y dinos de donde vienes- me dijo el dragon pelirosado mientras se recostaba al lado de el otro drgon rojiso

Mmm bueno verán yo vengo de magnolia de fiore- dije tratando de sonar lo mas clara posible pues eso de hablar en mi mente me parecía raro

-¿fiore?¿magnolia? , nunca había oído de esas ciudades entoda mi vida- dijo el dragon rojo un tanto curioso

En serio mmm bueno yo soy Lucy Heartfilia-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, los dos dragnes parecían algo sorprendidos supongo que esto es nuevo

-mm bueno yo- mire a happy el cual también parecía algo perturbado por mi reaccion –normalmente se dice el nombre primero cuando conoces a alguien – pensé

-aye –parece que ya se recupero happy- yo soy happy y no soy una rata soy un Exceed –dijo de modo orguñoso

Los dragones parecieron salir de su asombro poco a poco –un exceed que es eso – el dragon pelirosado reacciono mas rápido

-mmm bueno yo soy καλοκαίρι- nos dijo pero la verdad como se pronuncia eso de nuevo lo parecido a una risa sonó por parte de el dragón pelirosa –supongo que ustedes lo pronunciarían algo como kalokaíri- su voz mental parecía divertida

-si ustedes le darían el significado de verano – nos dijo el dragon rojiso, verano eso me suena a natsu pensé con nostalgia

-bueno yo soy σαλαμάνδρα, supongo que para ustedes mi nombre se pronuncia como salamandra-

Nosotros somos dragones de fuego- nos dijo el pelirosado –bueno volviendo a lo de ates -

Los dos dragones compartieron una mirada algo preocupada antes de mirarme de nuevo, el dragon rojo fue el primero de hablar- nosotros no conocemos mucho de las aldeas de los humanos pero lo poco de información que tenemos, nunca oímos hablar de ese sitio el cual tu mencionas- el dragon rojo parecía algo triste al decir eso como si recordara algo tirste . el dragon de nuevo me miro con sorpresa parece que leyó de nuevo mi mente, miro de nuevo al dragon pelirosado el cual me miraba aun mas intenso que antes –realmente eres una persona muy peculiar- el dragon rojo se acerco a mi –el ser capas de notar la tristesa de las personas dice que eres de un corazón muy puro- me dijo de un modo muy afectivo

-mm gracias- pensé este era la segunda persona a parte de eclair que me dice eso pensé, de nuevo tuve un flash back que al parecer ellos vieron pues ahora si su mirada pareció muy perturbada

-verónica, piedra fénix- los dos se miraron.- παραβίαση του χρόνου- los dos dijeron con una vos triste.

Luego me miraron, -escucha con atención luce -me dijo kalokaíri asentí –parece que sufriste un παραβίαση του χρόνου es decir una violación al chrono , al tiempo- me dijo este con una mirada triste

-en otras palabras, ustedes dos viajaron en el tiempo- me dijo salamandra

Yo y happy nos miramos unos a otros sin poder creer esas palabras

-¡QUE! -

* * *

je perdón por subir tan tarde el cap pero olvide que tenia exámenes finales en la universidad ¬¬ como consecuencia me ira mal en algunas materias u.u bueno eso es otra cosa

como verán estoy usando un idioma distinto el cual es el griego :) por dos razones principales 1 me gusta mucho el griego y 2 la palabra mago se origino en Grecia así que que mejor que usar esta lengua

pensaba usar en lenguaje de los libros de eragon pero este es mas fácil de encontrar las palabras XD

bueno no se cuando suba el siguiente cap XD es que aun no me decido como poner todas las ideas que tengo juntas o quizas haga dos fic con la misma idea de viaje temporal por que vamos esto tiene muchas posibilidades pero bueno primero termino este y sonata luego veré que pasa XD

Significo de las frases

primero puse como se lee correctamente y luego su significo cualquier error es culpa de el traductor XD

*1.- Ti sto diáolo káneis me énan ánthro̱po viasýni̱ kai ton skýlo chortáto significado: qué demonios haces con una humana apúrate y cométela

*2.- allá o patéras , pou den eínai san ta álla myrízei diaforetiká significado: pero padre, ella no es como los otros huele diferente

*3.- asfálisi̱s anexárti̱ta krasí gia ekeíno to i̱líthio mýtho kai sas eípe na stamatí̱soume na miláme o deverias anthró̱pou pou eíde ti synévi̱ me to significado: no importa de seguro vino por esa estúpida leyenda y además te dije que deberías dejar de hablar con humanos ya viste lo que paso con el

*4.- Ti eínai af̱tá pou les ti̱lepátheia significado: que estás hablando por telepatía

*5.- an o patéras sou eípe giatí eínai diaforetikí̱ , aisthánetai polý ischyró kárma se af̱tó sicnificado: si padre por eso te dijo que ella es diferente, se siente un karma muy poderoso en ella

*6.- apothi̱kév̱ei den allázei típota sicnificado: sabes que eso no cambia nada

*7.- xéro̱, allá esque faínetai óti échase , i̱ gló̱ssa tous eínai diaforetikí̱ apó tous anthró̱pous pou érchontai pánta sicnificado: lo se pero es que parece perdida, su idioma es diferente al de los humanos que siempre vienes

*8.- epitrépste mou na sicnificado: permíteme

*9.- Psycháderfos significado: hermano de alma

creo que tendrá muchas faltas de ortografía lo cual prometo corregirlo mañana pero es que me sentía mal no subir nada y decidí subir aunque sea el borrador XD

PERDÓN las molestias y pues cualquier error lo corrijo XD


End file.
